


Happy Birthday!

by itsalliepg



Series: Happy Birthday! [1]
Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: It’s Scarlett’s (MC) birthday, and her friends have a surprise for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

That Friday night would be quiet. Scarlett had some homework for her econ class, and all her friends told they would be busy. Zig also had to work that night. She took advantage of her loneliness to stay in her room working on her laptop. It was winter, so her only company was a cup of tea. Suddenly, a knock on her door surprised her. She didn’t expect anyone to come back anytime soon.

_Come in! – the door opened and Kaitlyn came into her room, grinning – hey! The rehearsal ended early? – Scarlett smiled back.

_Yeah, it’s hard to play old songs when you have a click for a new song in mind.

_That’s nice, Kaitlyn! It’s good so see you guys so inspired!

_Actually…I’d love to hear your opinion about what I just produced – she grabbed Scarlett’s hand, pulling her to standing – come, let’s go to the room, and I’ll play it for you.

_Kaitlyn! I was doing my homework! – Kaitlyn closed Scarlett’s laptop and led her to the door.

_Sorry, but this can wait. My creativity can boil away so easily that I need show it you right now – Scarlett sighed but followed Kaitlyn to the living room. When they arrived there, Kaitlyn jumped aside, and a shout startled Scarlett again.

_SURPRISE!!! – she saw her housemates, plus Abbie, Tyler, James and Zig waiting for her in there, smiling, cheering, whistling and clapping hands. The living room was decorated with streamers, balloons and paper stars. A banner with her name hanging over a table with drinks, pizza bagels and chips.

_Thanks, guys! – she smiled broadly – but my birthday it’s only on Sunday!

_So this makes our surprise even bigger! – Zack opened his arms and walked toward her, hugging her and giving his best wishes. Each one of her friends greeted her too. The last one was Zig, who leaned down to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

_Mmm…the best for the last – she smiled to him.

_We could tell – he grinned, stroking her cheek – happy birthday, Scarlett. I wish the best of everything to you, and that I can be with you on all your birthdays from now on – they giggled.

_Me too. This is the first of many to come – they shared one more kiss and joined their friends – so, who had this amazing idea?

_Guilty – Zack raised his hand – I have this idea last week, and everyone agreed. I invited more people, but only we were available.

_Not a problem. I’m just glad to celebrate with my wonderful best friends and my wonderful boyfriend – she smiled, and Zig tightened his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

_But before we start our party, we all contributed a little and bought something for you – Chris gave to her a gift box. She opened it smiling and found a bag case for her laptop, purple, black and white, with space for her pens and the notebook she used in her interviews for the newspaper. Inside the box, she found a card and recognized Zack’s handwriting: “A little gift for someone who cares so much about all of us, it demonstrates that we care about you too. We thought of giving something that would be helpful for you in some way. But it’s nothing close to what you do for us. Happy birthday, Scarlett!” In the end of the card, all their signatures and little hearts drawn. Scarlett felt some tears leaving her eyes and wiped them.

_Oh, you guys…I don’t even what to say…you’re the best friends someone could ask for. Of course this will be helpful, my laptop won’t be so heavy in my backpack, and when I’m back to the newspaper, I’ll use it when I’m looking for the next article.

_That’s what I thought when I suggested this gift – James smiled.

_But I chose the color, because I remember you told me you like purple – Becca winked, grinning.

_I really loved it, thank you so much – Scarlett smiled sweetly – but now, let’s party! – she giggled and her friends joined her, heading to the table with the food and drinks – mmm…these bagels are so delicious, who made them?

_Me and Kaitlyn – Abbie smiled – I’m happy to show her cooking isn’t so difficult…

_Hey, I’m not so bad at kitchen! – Kaitlyn protested – just because my pancakes were heavy because of the flour?

_You mean the pancakes which made you burn our pan? – Chris nudged her.

_And fill our sink with eggshells? I really thought you had robbed a chicken coop! – Zack made everybody laugh.

_Oh, this is unfair! – Kaitlyn chuckled – in fact, since your birthday is on Sunday, we all could cook lunch together!

_What a great idea! – Scarlett smiled.

_Yeah, but tomorrow, the birthday girl is all mine – Zig looked at her and winked.

_Oh, I feel so in demand – she hugged him by his waist.

_You’re always in demand, Scar, everybody wants to have you around – Kaitlyn giggled and nudged her.

_Yeah, today I feel really beloved…how did you do all this without me noticing?

_Well, me, Chris and Zack made the decorations during the week, while you wasn’t home – Becca pointed to the walls – and today, James and Zig filled the balloons in my room, then we all hang on everything while you were on your room now. Zack had one eye on your door in case you walk away before the right time!

_I think that proves my theory that my room is the farthest so I can’t hear anything what happens here… – she squeezed Zig’s hand and he squeezed back, smiling to himself.

_That banner was my idea – Tyler grinned – I made during my web designer class. You can keep it if you want, Scarlett.

_Oh, thanks, Tyler! Of course I want, it’s so pretty!

_The food was on me and Abbie. We made everything in James’ place, so you couldn’t hear, see or smell anything – Kaitlyn laughed.

_And also because I have a cake mixer – James added, and everybody laughed again. The group spent some moments eating, drinking and talking. At some time, Zig leaned in to whisper on Scarlett’s ear.

_Come with me to the yard? I want to give you my birthday gift.

_Sure, let’s go! – she took his hand and they went outside. In there, she wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged her back – I’m so happy with this surprise. I confess that this house issue took us by surprise, but it’s so good to see I have people around me who care so much about me.

_Scar, you’re the kind of person everybody wants to have around, like Kaitlyn said. I know this house trouble is bothering you, but this weekend is about you. You deserve a break and celebrate your birthday – he pulled back only to press his lips against hers – so, I know you always say you don’t need fancy gifts, but I’ve been saving my money since we started dating, so I could give you something special for these special dates.

_Wow! I didn’t know you were so careful with money, Zig! – she laughed – maybe you could help me with my econ homework! – it was his turn to burst out laughing.

_Hey, there’s no secret. I just save part of my salary every month! – he sighed and picked a small box on his jacket’s pocket – this is what I could buy. It’s simple, but I think it’s gorgeous. I hope you like it – he kissed her cheek and gave her the box. She opened and found a silver necklace with a small star pedant. She picked it and lifted her hand to look at that better.

_Oh, my…Zig, that must be expensive! – she stammered, eyes wide open.

_It’s a semi jewel, actually. But don’t think about it. It’s a beautiful piece, and I think you deserve it. Don’t worry, I didn’t spend all my economies on that – he grinned and she chuckled, hugging him again.

_Thanks, Zig. And it’s not simple, it’s really gorgeous. I loved it! – she kissed him passionately – would you mind help me to put it on?

_Of course not – she turned around and lifted her hair with one hand and he put the necklace on her. When she turned back, he smiled widely – a star for another star.

_You’re incredible, babe. Thank you – she lopped her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her hips – so, what did you planned for us tomorrow?

_It’s a surprise, but I bet you’ll love it. I tried to convince my boss, but I’ll have to work tomorrow until midday. We can have lunch together and then go to our date.

_Sweet. I have to finish my homework I was doing before Kaitlyn get me in my room – she rolled her eyes, laughing – I’ll meet you at the coffee shop, so.

_Sounds like a plan – he kissed her forehead – I’m glad to spend this date with you, for the first time, Scarlett.

_Me too, Zig, me too – she pulled him to another kiss, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

_Sorry for ruin the moment, but everybody is waiting for the cake! – Zack called them by the door, and they headed back to the room, hand in hand. The rest of the gang was around the table, over there, a chocolate cake with two candles forming the number 20, and some bowls with jelly candies and M&M’s.

_Oh, that’s awesome! – Scarlett placed herself in front of the cake.

_But not as awesome as this on your neck – Becca pointed to Scarlett’s necklace.

_You mean the gift Zig just gave to me? – she smiled while picked the pedant and ran it through the chain.

_Zig, that’s not fair! – Chris laughed – you made our case look like a trinket!

_Hey, it’s my right as her boyfriend! – Zig laughed before kiss the top of her head.

_Please, boys! I loved both the gifts, they both are beautiful and special! – Scarlett interrupted, giggling – so, Kaitlyn, lead the choir!

_Ok, guys, on three! – Kaitlyn raised her hands like a conductor – one, two, three! – the group started to sing Happy birthday to you and clap hands. At the end, Scarlett leaned to blow the candles, and thought about what she would wish. She had her outstanding friends around her, her boyfriend who treated her like she was his whole world, she couldn’t be happier. She just wished more moments like that. After she blew the candle, she grabbed the knife and cut the cake.

_So, I was thinking to change the tradition – she put the first slice on a plate – It was the first time I had a surprise party. I’m so grateful for having people so special and amazing in my life. So I want you all pick one fork and eat this first slice with me – she smiled and everybody cheered her before sharing the cake. The rest of the night was full of joy, laughs and friendship. All of them had a good time and Scarlett was glad she spent that night with them instead of studying.


	2. Happy Birthday! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Saturday afternoon, Zig and Scarlett (MC) celebrate her birthday with a fun ride in the amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Scarlett got up early to finish her homework she left aside the night before. When it was midday, she dressed up and headed to the coffee shop. Zig was waiting for her outside, and smiled broadly when he saw her rushing into his direction. She threw herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly.

_Glad to see you’re excited for today!

_I’m always excited to spend the day with you! Even more today! – he lifted her chin with one hand and kissed her deeply. She pulled back smiling – so, where we go to lunch?

_It’s up to you, Scarlett, where my princess wants to go? – he smiled sweetly.

_Since it’s my birthday, how about a Chinese?

_Great, let’s go! – they headed to his car and then to her favorite Chinese restaurant. Once there, they ordered the food, and when the waiter left the table, Scarlett took Zig’s hands.

_So, can you tell me now where we will go?

_Mmm…no. I want to see your face when we arrive there – he lifted her hands and kissed them.

_Oh… - she pouted – neither a tip? Why we couldn’t eat in there?

_You’ll understand when we arrive there – he said patiently, like he was talking to a little kid – my curious girl. Don’t worry, I already said you’ll love it.

_Okay… - she sighed – I trust you. No matter where we’ll go, I always have a good time with you.

_Me too. I’m so glad we’ll do something special for your birthday.

_This already is the best birthday I’ve had. Because I have my friends and you – she smiled and he squeezed her hands.

_You know, when Zack told us about his idea for your surprise party, everybody agreed instantaneously. He texted us and we met at the coffee shop, and right there we started to plan everything, what each of us would do. I was so glad to see how much they like and care about you. I know you care about us, too, and it’s reciprocal – he grinned, and she blushed slightly, smiling widely.

_Good to know I have people by my side for whatever comes. I’m there for you guys and I’m sure you’ll be there for me too.

_Definitely. We’ll always on your back – his gaze was full of adoration – I feel so lucky and grateful for having you in my life as my girlfriend.

_So do I. You’re the best, Zig, my angel – they leaned over the table to a kiss. Right after they separated, their food arrived, and after they ate the meal, they went back to the car and headed to the mysterious place. Scarlett talked to Zig, but tried to guess where they were going – so, I see it’s a place higher than Northbridge, so we don’t have snow here…oh, my God, what place will this be? – she lifted her head trying to see ahead, and he giggled.

_We’re almost there, just more a few minutes. But something tells me you won’t need to lift your head so much to see it – she widened her eyes and turned her head to glance at him, he was smirking. Her curiosity was killing her from the inside, and she had no idea where he was taking her. But when she suddenly saw a rollercoaster, and then a Ferris wheel, she let out a slight scream.

_Don’t tell me…

_Yes – he smiled and she bounced on her seat.

_What a wonderful idea! – she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

_Whoa! Wait until I park the car, or I can cause an accident! – she pulled back laughing.

_Sorry, I’m pretty excited. It’s been a long time since I went to an amusement park!

_Seconded. And it sound great. Kaitlyn gave me the tip, she guaranteed me it’s the best she already went.

_I can see. There’re some cool rides here! And some booths with games! Now I can understand why you wanted us to lunch in Northbridge!

_Yeah, I don’t want you throwing up when we’re in the rollercoaster – they laughed, then he pulled over the car in the parking lot, and they went to the entrance. He took two tickets from his wallet and they entered in the park. Scarlett, holding his hand, looked around to the attractions, the tents with games, the food and the people in there, excited.

_Look at that! It’s wonderful – Zig laughed. She was looking like a little girl who had never been to a park before, and it was pretty adorable.

_Where should we begin?

_To prove to you I’m not scared, let’s go to the rollercoaster – she guided him to the queue and soon they were enjoying the ride in one of the cars – it was really fun!

_Yeah, you’re right – he nudged her – but I wasn’t so scared. I think the Evolution is worse – he pointed to the ride on their left.

_Challenge accepted – she linked her arm on his and they headed to Evolution. They went to other radical rides of the park, laughing and teasing each other, but none of them was scary enough for them – nice to see I have a partner as brave as me! – she hugged him while they had a break for a soda. So many rides got them thirsty.

_I was about to say the same, Scar. I’ve always loved these thrilling rides and I’ve never met anyone who shared this with me – she took his hand and kissed it – I mean, not my friends, or my sisters, especially Sophie, but, you know…like you said, a partner… - Zig stammered a little and she interrupted, grinning.

_Yeah, I understood – Scarlett giggled – me too, Zig. I think I’ve already told you about my best friends Kelsey and Emma, I know them since kindergarten. We loved to go to amusement parks but Emma sometimes was afraid of the rides. Kelsey joined me but she didn’t like to leave Emma aside, so I’d give up on her – Zig looked at her, sweetly.

_Aw, since always looking after her friends – he kissed her temple and she rolled her eyes, smiling.

_Yeah, you can say so – she nudged him – and I’ve never had an adventurous boyfriend either – he smirked at her before leaning down to kiss her deeply – so I think we make a perfect duo.

_I never doubted of it for a second – he turned his head and grinned – well, Kaitlyn said that horror house is amazing, but, well, you know how she is when it comes to horror.

_Oh, believe me, I know – they chuckled – so I think we need to check it out – after some jump scares and laughs, they decided to go to less radical rides, like bumper cars and boats, the motion simulator and the music express. After a while, they decided to stop to eat. Amidst fries, burgers and milk shakes, they were still laughing and talking about the day, sitting side by side.

_So, did you like this surprise?

_If I liked? Zig, I loved it! You were absolutely right! – he laughed again with her excitement.

_You were so funny and lovely today, my princess. Sometimes I thought I’d brought a little child to the park instead of my girlfriend – she laughed loudly.

_Yeah, I think I got carried away and this park woke the baby Scarlett inside me.

_But I’m not complaining – Zig grinned – I liked to see it. I got the sense that baby Scarlett was as cute as 20-year-old Scarlett – she smiled shyly and he kissed the tip of her nose.

_And she still keeps a peculiar taste from her baby days – Scarlett took off the tamp of her strawberry milk shake and dipped a potato inside it – open your mouth – Zig obeyed and she put the potato covered by ice cream inside his mouth. He chewed slowly, tasting that strange combination, but smiled a little.

_Well, it isn’t bad - he kissed her again – when we’re done here, we could try those games, and see if I get another gift for you.

_Oh, I’d love to! And I get the feeling you’re great at these games.

_Yeah, I had a lot of training. My sisters always asked me to try to get stuffed animals for them. And, modesty aside, they never came home empty-handed – he winked.

_Great, let’s see if you kept those skills – after they finished their food, they walked the tents with the carnival games, and lots of prizes. Suddenly, something caught Scarlett’s attention – oh, Zig! Look at that! – she pointed to a big stuffed elephant with a red hat in a high shelf – he’s so cute! – Zig looked down to the tent.

_Oh, shooting! It’s my favorite! – they approached the place and he took a shotgun. An old and sympathetic man wearing a hat and a striped shirt smiled at them.

_Welcome, my pals! You just have to aim at that target – he pointed to a black and white target with different points markers, only the number ten was in a red circle in the middle – Four shots for a prize!

_And how much do we need to get that elephant? – Zig pointed to the prize Scarlett wanted.

_Thirty-two points. Good luck! – he smiled again, and Zig turned to Scarlett.

_Hey, how about we do this together?

_Are you sure? I don’t know if I’m as good as you are at this…

_We need thirty-two points, an average of eight in each shot. I can shoot twice, and then you, twice. I can go first to take advantage and you can concentrate more quietly for your attempts. What do you say?

_Mmm…okay, whatever, let’s do it – she grinned nervously. Skillfully, Zig placed the gun on his shoulder and aimed the target for some seconds before shooting. He hit the number eight. Then he concentrated again and hit the nine – so, seventeen points, not bad – she sighed – I need fifteen…

_Let me help you to hold the gun – he placed himself behind her and put the gun on her shoulder, then set her hands the same way he did during his shots – look through this circle, when you feel you’re ready, pull the trigger – he kissed her cheek – I’m pretty sure you can do it, babe – he smiled and she focused on the number eight. She shot but hit the six.

_Oh, crap – Scarlett snorted, frustrated – that was awful, now I need a nine…after this, I don’t think I can do it…

_Don’t give up yet, Scarlett – he cheered her up – the game isn’t over until it’s over, take your time – she turned to him and smiled when she saw him smiling too. She concentrated again for a little longer and shot. The bullet trailed directly to the red circle.

_Oh…my…God! I did it, I can’t believe! – she started to jump and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up – did you see it, my angel?- she couldn’t stop grinning.

_You just needed a nine, but you went further! – he kissed her cheek seval times – thirty-three points, I knew you could!

_Congrats, my friends! – the man was holding the elephant and she picked it, holding him thight while Zig payed the man. He greeted with a hat tip. Scarlett and Zig walked away from the tent.

_Oh, I love stuffed animals! He needs a name, what could it be? – she turned him to Zig, and he frowned, pensive.

_He remembers me of that movie, where an elephant finds an entire city of little creatures in a dust speck…

_Yeah, I know…Horton Hears a Who!

_This! Horton could be his name, what do you think?

_Perfect – she looked at the stuffed animal – nice to meet you, Horton. I’m Scarlett, and you’ll live in my bedroom now – she turned him over to Zig again, he was laughing – and this handsome guy is my boyfriend, Zig.

_It’s a pleasure, Horton. And since you’ll live in her bedroom, I’m pretty sure we’ll met often – they burst into laughing, and Zig wrapped an arm around her before kiss her temple – look, let’s try the Whac-A-Mole – after a few more games, the first stars began to shine in the dark sky. Scarlett looked at the carousel, smiling. It was spinning slowly, all lit up with small colored lamps.

_It’s even more beautiful at the night, don’t you think? – hand in hand they approached the place.

_Absolutely – the carousel stopped spinning – why don’t you go up on one of the horses so I can take a picture?

_Great! But let’s do it fast, I don’t like his face – they glanced to the man at the control panel, frowning at them. He listened Zig’s proposal to Scarlett – I know it’s just for kids, but we just want to take a picture!

_Okay, but be really fast. We can’t hold the line too much – while he said that, Scarlett ran to a horse and straddled it. Zig took his phone and took some photos.

_She’s beautiful, isn’t she? – Zig turned to the man and he cracked up a little smile, nodding slightly – thank you so much, sir. Tomorrow is her birthday, and we’re already celebrating – Scarlett approached Zig and he hugged her by the waist with one arm.

_In this case, you two should ride the Ferris wheel. Couples love it during the night – he pointed to the Ferris wheel, also covered by flashing lights.

_Great! It’d be a perfect way to end our day here – she took her boyfriend’s hand and turned to the man – thanks for the tip, sir.

_Happy birthday – he smiled a little more, and Scarlett grinned.

_Thank you! – they walked to the Ferris wheel’s line – did you see that? We made someone smile today! – they chuckled.

_We’re so happy and having so much fun we managed to infect the others – they kissed as soon as they get in the line. On the seat Scarlett placed herself between Horton and Zig – I don’t want to risk, but the three of us are so tight in this car we wouldn’t need these security stuff – she laughed.

_Right, but as you said, we don’t want to risk – the ride started, and Scarlett held Horton with one hand and put the other on Zig’s thigh. He slid on arm around her shoulders – this day was awesome, babe, I loved every single thing we did – he kissed the top of her head.

_I wanted this day was memorable. I’m damn glad you enjoyed as much as me – they reached the top of the wheel, and they could see the entire park lightened in contrast with the dark night sky – so amazing. That guy was right.

_What a wonderful way to end our day!

_Hey, our day isn’t over yet, Scar!

_Really? Did you plan something else? – she looked at him, lifting an eyebrow.

_Well, no. But I was thinking of go to your house and having a… - he leaned down to her ear – a more intimate celebration – she grinned and ran her hand along his thigh.

_Of course. Our day wouldn’t be complete without it – he smirked and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. They pulled back as soon as they arrived at the floor. They went back to his car and headed to her house, still talking about the day, but anxious for what would come next.


	3. Happy Birthday! Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun afternoon, Zig and Scarlett (MC) head back to her house to an intimate celebration.

Zig and Scarlett arrived at her home and all the lights were out. The silence inside indicated that nobody was in there.  
_Wow, everybody went out!  
_It’s Saturday night, Scarlett. They must be having fun out there – he hugged her by her back – we have the house just for us. And your room is the farthest…now we definitely can be as loud as we want… – he ran his hands along her sides, and she giggled. She could imagine him smirking behind her, before start to kiss her neck, making her shiver.  
_Oh, you’re right – Scarlett was hugging Horton, but dropped a hand to take Zig’s hand and leaded him to her bedroom. Once inside, she put the stuffed elephant sat on the floor, facing the wall – sorry, Horton, but mommy and daddy are going to do something you can’t see – she picked her headphones over her table and put them on his head – and neither hear.  
_Mommy and daddy? – Zig laughed – our first kid is an elephant? And did you really put the headphones on him?  
_Well, we got him together, you helped me to choose his name, why not? – Scarlett smiled – and we can’t traumatize him, right? – he shook his head negatively, still laughing.  
_Fair enough. Now, come here – he picked the necklace he gave her the day before and tugged it lightly – I always wanted to know what it was like when you did this to me – they chuckled and he pulled her into a long and feverish kiss, then she slipped her hands under his shirt.  
_You know, I got an idea – she said, lifting his shirt – since it’s my birthday, I think I should be in charge today – he smirked.  
_I like this already. What do you want me to do first, ma’am?  
_I want you without your clothes – she answered, still grabbing his shirt. He took his leather jacket off, and she pulled his shirt over his head. He undid the button and the fly of his jeans and yanked it off – very nice, boy. Now, sit on my bed and watch me – he obliged and Scarlett began to strip. She slowly unzipped her jacket, and then pushed it away her shoulders, smiling discretely to him. She took her shirt off, and could see his desire increasing in his eyes. She pulled down the fly of her pants and turned her back to him, bending forward. Zig sucked in a breath while she calmly lowered the tight fabric along her legs – do you like what you see, Zigmund? – Scarlett turned to him and noticed a bulge inside his underwear.  
_Hell yeah – he grinned – you’re so beautiful…so hot…  
_Do you want to kiss me? – she slowly approached him, with a cynical smile, tilting her head to his, and lifting his chin to face her.  
_Yes, I do – he whispered, his breath on her mouth, and she closed the distance to another fierce kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his body.  
_So, I’ll let you kiss me. Wherever you want – she sat on her bed, propping herself on her elbows, but he turned her on her back, and pushed her down, her stomach on the mattress – mmm…you have initiative, I like it.  
_I’m here to please you, ma’am – she felt his mouth on the back of her neck, and he gently kissed a trail across her shoulders and then down her back. When he reached for the clasp of her bra, he opened it, pulling away the straps. She sighed deeply, folding her hands under her head, turned to the side – is it to your liking?  
_Yes…you’re doing very well – she felt his tag scraping in her back, cold against her warm skin, and somehow it was extremely exciting. He grabbed her hips and turned her to facing him. They smiled widely to each other and he hovered over her, kissing his way from her neck to her chest, still slow, his lips burning on her skin. He hooked a finger in the middle of her bra, and took it off before kiss her breasts – oh, you’re incredibly good at this – she shuddered.  
_I’m just starting, ma’am – he smirked at her and continued to kiss her stomach. He ran a hand from her ankle, to the back of her knee and then her inner thigh. She took his hand and put it over her panties.  
_Touch me, Zigmund…do it that way only you know…  
_Yes, ma’am – he slid his fingers underneath her waistband and traced slow circles. Soon, she started to groan and grip the sheets – like that?  
_Faster, Zigmund, faster – he obeyed, and her hips winced against his hand. Zig loved to see Scarlett going crazy under his touch, and he leaned in to kiss her mouth, then her jaw and neck, pressing his fingers to her skin – oh, right there! Don’t stop! – she grabbed his shoulders, leaving little marks with her nails on his flesh. He nibbled her neck and shoulders, and intensified his movements even more. Soon, her moans filled the room, louder than before. She collapsed on her bed, panting. He took his wet fingers off her panties and licked them, glancing at her. She felt a chill on her stomach.  
_You taste so good…  
_You know what, Zigmund?  
_Yes, ma’am?  
_You’ve been a very good boy…- she sat up to play with the waistband of his underwear.  
_Oh, you know I’m an angel – he smiled innocently and she grinned.  
_Yeah, I know – she pulled his underwear down – and since you’ve been so good…you deserve something…different – she pushed him to the bed, and he lay down.  
_Mmm…I like the sound of that… - he smirked.  
_It’s a special day, we should do something we’ve never done before – she said as she took off her panties, and then hovered over his body, but turned around, her head toward his feet, her legs spread over his chest.  
_Damn, Scarlett…I liked it…  
_Scarlett? – she giggled – what happened with “ma’am”?  
_Oh, right, sorry, ma’am – he laughed, and their mouths began to work together in each other’s bodies. Scarlett moved her hips against Zig’s face, while she enveloped his length with her mouth. Zig ran his mouth and tongue along her folds, as if she was the sweetest fruit he had ever tasted. In the next moments, they felt an electrifying sensation, feeling the mouth of each other in their own body, while giving that pleasure to the other. With their mouths pressed, their moans and sighs were muffled. Sometimes, Zig pulled his head back to focus on her movements, but continued to caress her with his fingers. Scarlett did the same, running her hand up and down, rubbing her thumb on his tip. After a while, her tremors and gasps increased.  
_Oh, Zig… - he gave her a light spank.  
_If I have to call you “ma’am” you also have to call me “Zigmund”! – he returned his mouth to her, and she laughed weakly.  
_Right, Zigmund.  
_And how about this? I’m doing it right?  
_Oh, keep going – she winced as Zig sped up and then hit the edge, moaning deeply again as the pleasure spread through her. She took her time, recovering the air a little, and then returned to him – now it’s your turn, Zigmund.  
_Okay, ma’am – gasping heavily, Zig squeezed her thighs, and Scarlett could feel his chest rise and fall frantically beneath her. She accelerated her hand and enjoyed his moans when he reached his own climax, giving her another spank, harder this time. Scarlett threw herself back on the bed, barely able to breathe, and she could hear Zig breathing hard as well. She got up just to lie down on his chest and he kissed her forehead.   
_Did you see what happens when I’m the boss, Zigmund? – he chuckled.  
_We definitely should make this happen more often, ma’am.  
_Now you can call me Scarlett again.  
_And you can call me Zig. You gave another meaning to my name, before this, the only person who called me Zigmund was my mom, when she was mad with me – they laughed and his mouth caught hers into a lingering kiss. They remained on her bed for a long time, kissing and touching. After a while, Scarlett’s stomach growled.  
_Oh, I hope there’re still some pizza bagels in the fridge – she quickly kissed him and got up of the bed – would you join me?  
_Sure, I’m hungry, too – he followed her – let’s take a look at the kitchen – she wore his shirt and he put on his boxers before leaving her room. The house was still empty, so they ate the bagels in the kitchen, laughing and talking. She put some cake on a plate and they came back to her room to eat. Sat on her bed, Scarlett shared the cake with Zig – now we can end this day.  
_Yeah, a perfect way to end a perfect day. I’ll remember that forever – they finished eating and Scarlett got up to put the plate on her desk. She was about to rejoin Zig on her bed when noticed Horton and turned him back to them, and took off the headphones – now he can see and hear – Scarlett laughed while snuggled beside Zig. He involved her with his arms.  
_Are you sure? – he kissed her neck and collarbone and she snorted playfully.  
_Sorry, buddy, but I’m exhausted, I need to rest – he pulled back and kissed the top of her head.  
_Yeah, I’m pretty tired, too – he glanced at his phone – but…wait just a little more…  
_Why? – he kept looking at his phone, without saying a word. After some seconds, he turned the screen to her, smiling widely.  
_January 14th, it’s today – his phone's clock indicated that it was midnight – happy birthday, Scarlett. I wanted to be the first to greet you today – they smiled sweetly – I wish you an incredible life, that all of your dreams come true, that you be really, really happy. You deserve it more than anyone. And I hope to share all those moments with you – she grinned and kissed him.  
_Thanks, Zig. I’m pretty sure you will – she caressed his cheek – I’m already really happy since I have you – she kissed him again – and I’ll be even happier after a good night’s sleep in your arms – they chuckled.  
_Okay, okay, now I’ll let you rest – he kissed her forehead and pulled her even closer to him – good night, birthday girl.  
_Good night, babe.


	4. Happy Birthday! Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Sunday, the gang cooks a special lunch together for Scarlett’s (MC) birthday.

On Sunday morning, Scarlett and Zig woke up with her phone buzzing, and she saw that it was her mother. She answered the call with a smile.

_Oh, thanks, mom! Yeah, I’m pretty sure my day will be wonderful. Actually, I’m having a wonderful weekend! – she saw Zig grinning and he whispered.

_Is your mom? – Scarlett nodded – tell her I said hi.

_Oh, Zig’s here, he said hi. Yeah, he’s absolutely part of this wonderful weekend – she turned to him and winked – she said hi too, babe – they shared a smile and he got up to dress while she talked to her parents. After a few minutes, she ended the call – I can be away, but they always call me – she was still beaming and stood up to get dressed.

_I understand them, you’re the only kid, they care about you a lot – Zig approached Scarlett and wrapped her arms around her, his chest on her back – so, when I’m going to meet them in person?

_Soon, I hope. We can set up a date with them. I have told them so much about you that they’re eager to know you!

_I’m also eager to know them. I want them to know their beloved daughter is in good hands – she turned around to a kiss – happy birthday again, my princess.

_Thanks, my angel – they kissed quickly and finished dressing. They left the room and found two plates of waffles, strawberry jam and coffee on the table. She also found a letter written by Kaitlyn: “Happy BDay, Scar! We went to the grocery to buy some things for our lunch, we’ll be back soon! We made breakfast for you and Zig, enjoy!” – oh, that was really sweet!

_How did they know I’d be here too? – Zig faked surprise while they sat at the table.

_Probably they saw your car outside – Scarlett laughed – so, what kind of food did they think for our lunch? – she looked at him and he shrugged, still looking to his plate – Zig… - he looked up and she arched an eyebrow.

_I swear for God I don’t know, Scarlett! We didn’t talk about it! – he put a hand on his chest, innocently – and even if I knew, of course I wouldn’t tell you.

_Ugh, I hate this mystery! I guess that’s why this was my first surprise party.

_I knew you were curious, but not that much, Scarlett! – Zig laughed – I’ll remember that when I want for a payback for every time you tickle me. I found your weakness – he laughed again and she rolled her eyes.

_Okay, fair enough – she sighed but beamed – but I hope they remember the dishes I like, and bring some chocolate.

_As they don’t know you enough – they shared a sweet smile, and finished their breakfast. While they were washing the dishes, Scarlett’s housemates, James, Abbie and Tyler arrived carrying grocery bags. Zack smiled and threw his bag to Chris before running to Scarlett and hugging her. Chris stumbled back and almost dropped the two bags.

_Happy birthday, Scar! – he hugged her tight and started to jump – today’s gonna be an incredible day!

_Thanks, Zack!

_You only take advantage of me because I’m the quarterback – Chris left the bags over the table and ruffled Zack’s hair.

_Of course, or did you think I’d miss an opportunity to abuse your strength?? – they laughed and Chris also hugged Scarlett, followed by the rest of the gang – we didn’t forget you, Zig, what’s up?

_It’s good to see you all. Scar was dying of curiosity about the lunch – he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head – I didn’t know what else to do to distract her!

_Okay, I admit, he’s right – Scarlett held up her arms – but now you can tell me, please? – she pouted.

_Sure, you impatient – Kaitlyn giggled – we’ll have fried chicken, mushroom and cheese pie, and roasted roots. And of course, a chocolate and strawberry pie for our favorite chocolover!

_Oh, amazing! I loved everything! And what each one will make?

_Well, the mushroom pie’s a traditional Ashton recipe, so is on me – James raised his hand.

_Same about the roots – Chris added.

_I’ll make the chocolate pie, and Becca will help me.

_Zack? Are you sure you want me as your assistant? – Becca’s eyes widened.

_Why not? I saw what you did with the spinach that day, I’m pretty sure you can cut the strawberries perfectly – they shared a smile.

_So, I guess me, Abbie and Tyler are responsible for the chicken, right? – Kaitlyn looked at Abbie and Tyler, they glanced at each other.

_Uh, fine, sounds great – Abbie stammered.

_Yeah, I guess so – Tyler scratched the back of his neck. Without them noticing, Kaitlyn winked to Scarlett, and she smiled.

_Okay, distributed tasks, let’s work! – Kaitlyn clapped her hands and they started to work on the lunch.

_And what about me and Zig? Oh, we can wash the dishes, babe? – she turned to Zig, and he nodded.

_It’s okay, we were already doing it – he chuckled.

_It’s your birthday, you and your bae shouldn’t work, but we’ll not complain if you help us to clean up the kitchen later – everybody laughed with Zack’s comment – but tell us how was yesterday!

_It was awesome! One of the best days of my life, so much fun!

_I have to thank you, Kaitlyn, for the tip.

_You’re welcome, Zig! I’m glad you liked that place! We should go too, all of us!

_I bet it’s better than that club we went to yesterday…

_Oh, Becca! I was about to ask where you guys went!

_Well, we just took Zack’s car and drove for a while until find this club nobody knew – Chris giggled – but it wasn’t so bad, Becca!

_Yeah, if you like that kind of electronic music and feel like a canned sardine, it’s a great place – she turned to Scarlett and winked – all to give you both some privacy – Scarlett turned to Zig and opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted.

_No, I didn’t ask them to do it.

_Oh, great, that’s what I wanted to know.

_Oh, please! As if we don’t know you’d love a private celebration! – the group burst into laughter.

_Zack’s right, Scar – James explained – when we were planning your surprise party, Zig told us he wanted to do something special with you on Saturday, and immediately your adorable housemates proposed to go out at night to let you two alone here.

_See? It was their idea, not mine – he kissed her cheek – but thank you all, it was nice of yours.

_Yeah, really, really nice – Scarlett squeezed his hand.

_Okay, that’s enough! I don’t think we need to know the details! – Becca interrupted – but now I want to hear more about the park – the gang continued to chat excitedly until the meal was ready. Soon, they were all at the kitchen table, eating and talking.

_Everything’s so delicious. Great job, folks – Scarlett smiled.

_I didn’t know you also were a chef, J-man – Zig shoved James’ arm playfully – I think I’ve never eat something as sophisticated as this mushroom pie.

_Thank you, Zig – James beamed – as a family recipe, dad made a point of teaching me how to make it. Only the two of us do it at home.

_So does it mean you won’t give us the recipe?

_Sorry, Abbie, but neither does my mom know it. It’s just for the Ashtons – James made a sad expression and the friends complained, kidding.

_But the Powell’s roasted roots can be shared!

_Oh, good. This I want to know.

_Later I give you the recipe, Scar, but there’s nothing like a special ingredient or spice or something like that.

_So I guess is pure talent, because it’s marvelous – Kaitlyn joked – and I’m not so into vegetables!

_The chicken’s amazing, too. You guys made a great team – Zig looked at Abbie and Tyler and they looked at each other again, smiling shyly. Zig turned to Scarlett and they smiled too.

_And me? Did you all see how I fried the chicken without burning another pan?

_Yeah, we saw, good job, Kaitlyn, you’re amazing, blah, blah, blah – Becca rolled her eyes and Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out. The girls laughed – okay, but now it’s dessert time – she motioned to a high-five to Zack before stand up to pick the pie. He claped his hand on hers, laughing.

_Now you’re all about to see a professional work – they put the slices in little plates and the friends started eating – so what’s the verdict, birthday girl?

_Perfect, Zack – Scarlett chewed slowly, tasting the dessert – amazing job, guys.

_Fist bump, girl – Zack turned to Becca and they greeted – I told you’d be a great assistant – Becca sighed in relief – and if Scarlett approved, we conclude that it’s really a professional work!

_This’s already the best birthday I’ve ever had. Thank you all – Scarlett smiled slightly – you know, now we have this house issue to solve, but I have faith we can work together and get through it. We’re an amazing group and we can do anything – she wiped away a tear – seriously, you guys are the best friends someone could ask for, and Zig, I have no words to describe the incredible boyfriend you are. I couldn’t be happier now.

_I’ll propose a toast – James picked up his glass of wine and lifted it, and everybody did the same – to Scarlett, the friend everyone wanted to have!

_In my case, the girlfriend everyone wanted to have, and lucky me, she’s mine – the gang let out an awww while Zig kissed her temple, making her flush. Then they toasted and shouted her name before another hugging session. While they were doing the cleaning, Zig and Scarlett washed the dishes and at some point he bent to whisper in her ear – what you said back there was amazing. Your relationship with you parents is amazing. I love seeing how you value what’s really important. You deserve all the best wishes for your birthday.

_I just reciprocate what you all do for me – she smiled and he kissed her cheek – I care about the people I like because they care about me – after finishing cleaning, the friends assembled on the living room.

_So, what can we do now? – Chris asked.

_Let’s play something? How about Truth or Truth?

_Oh, here goes Kaitlyn and this game – Zack protested.

_Maybe we can watch a movie? – Tyler suggested.

_Guys, it’s Scarlett’s birthday, why don’t we ask her what she wants to do? – everyone grinned in agreement, and Zig turned to Scarlett – what do you suggest, babe?

_Let’s just stay here, listening to music and talking, it’s more than enough for me.

While watched her friends, talking and laughing, Scarlett thought she should always value the simple moments in her life. Her family, her friends, her boyfriend. That whole celebration and the wishes she receives made her feel really loved by them.. And not only for the difficulties, but also the fun moments. She loved their company and how much they were proud of her. She remembered their parents, far but always caring. The surprise party on Friday. The day before that she spent with Zig. And the lunch earlier. The wish she made when she blew that candles had already come true.


End file.
